TMNT QAD
by PopcornWolf10
Summary: Hello everybody its time for... Turtle QAD! Welcome to a world of questions, answers, dares, fun and turtles! Questions and Dares are accepted in either Review or PM. Time to make your first step into Wolf's Wacky World! Have fun! On hold until I can sort out the problems with this.
1. Rules

Tmnt Q/A/D

Chapter 1... rules.

*Wolf walked into a large room. It had rainbow wallpaper and a black rug. In the center of the room there were 4 couches, a red, orange, blue, purple couch for the turtles, a green couch for the questioners, a multi coloured couch for Wolfs OCs and a black couch for Wolf herself*

Wolf: *Sits down on the couch* Wow, I done a good job describing this... and breaking the fourth wall. I suppose I should get the guys.

Pop: *Jumps through the ceiling* Ell's gone to get them.

Wolf: *Glares at Popcorn* _DUDE!_ I just made that ceiling in my imagination!

Pop: Riiiiiiiiight... I'll go help Ellie get the guys! *Runs out and comes back in 5 minutes later with the turtles and Ellie*

Raph: So what are we doing here fur ball?

Mikey: Woooooaaahhh! *Looks around him* This place is amazballs!

Wolf: Glad you like it! Come on sit. *Gestures at the couches* So you guys know how I always ramble on about how I love Q/As and Q/D's.

Everyone except Wolf: *Nods*

Wolf: Well I've decided I'll do one!

Raph: *Groans* No way! I've read these and I know what people do!

Wolf: Thats why I have made rules! Now everyone read of the card in front of you Leo first.

Leo: In this Q/A/D you can have anyone asking the questions. It can be you, your OCs or characters from your story or a different tv show.

Raph: When you do dares non of the dares are allowed to serverly injure the character or kill them. Things like wedgies though and sparring are ok just dont be to extreme.

Donnie: *Covers Mikey and Pop's ears* No T-cest or yaoi because although Wolf thinks its alright she doesn't want any of it in her Q/A/D.

Mikey: *Pulls Donnie's hands of* Please no swearing because if you swear at us or anyone else you will be removed!

Pop: Don't be nasty to anyone here because we don't tolerate it. Also singing dares are welcome as long as the song doesn't have swears in it.

Ellie: Have fun and enjoy this Q/A/D. Yes we will have partys and competitions if you ask!

Wolf: Now was that hard?

Everyone: Yes

Wolf: Yes I can't wait for next chapter it will a level nine booyakasha!

Leo: What have we gotten into?

 **So here was the prologe to my Q/A/D! Remember you can ask questions through PM or Reviews! See you guys soon!**


	2. Kidnapped

Wolf: We are in the house!

Donnie: Is this place a house?

Wolf: Its... secret. Anyway lets bring out the questionies!

Mikey: What does that mean?

Wolf: Can you guys stop interrupting me! Oh our first guest is coming...

Seline: *a girl with long, pink hair that fades into purple. She's wearing a simple, loose, grey singlet with the Batman symbol on it, black jeans, and Batman converse* Hiyo turtles, Wolf, Pop, and Ellie! How ya doin'?

Wolf: Not bad.

Mikey: Awesome dudette!

Ellie: Good.

Everyone else: *Nods*

Seline: Okay... Um... So Donnie... Leo, have you guys met Amity and Courtney?

Donnie and Leo: *Blush a deep scarlet*

Raph: Leo has a crush on Courtney and Donnie has a crush on Amity and April.

Donnie and Leo: RAPH!

Seline: Good, cause um... Leo... Courtney kinda has got Scarlet Fever... Sorry.

Leo: Is she ok?! Can I see her?! PLEASE!

Seline: I'm really sorry... But! Mikey I'd like to ask you, what movie that has recently come out that you'd recommend?

Mikey: There are sooo many! Lets see... Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them is good ESPECIALLY in 3D. Storks is alright too.

Seline: Thanks! Also... How was the movie with Dakota? She told me you wouldn't stop talking!

Mikey: We saw Fantastic Beasts and also I couldn't stop screaming, we saw it in 3D and it was terrifiying.

Wolf: Dude me and my best friend are younger than you and we saw it in 3D... we didn't even scream or yelp.

Seline: Whatever you say! Popcorn, Ellie, and Wolf, how did you guys met the turtles?

Pop: CAN I TELL THE STORY?

Ellie: Sure...

Pop: Okay so remember when the earth disappeared through a black hole? Me and Ellie saw Fugitoids ship and snuck aboard, we were discovered later and mwt the turtles! We've known them ever since...

Wolf: And I was their cousin, when they saved earth and came back they eventually told me about the turtles!

Seline: Okay... And Raphie! *bear hugs him* I wanted to know how much you love me? Cause I bet that I love you MUCH more...

Raph: I love you as much as I love hitting the foot, and Mikey.

has a Yandere expression on her face*

Seline: Sure you do... Anyway, see ya! *dissapears through a black beam*

Wolf: She was friendly! And... RAPHIE HAS A GIRLFRIEND, RAPHIE HAS A-

Raph: GET HERE YOU! *tackles Wolf*

 _Due to Raph being a complete meathead we have to move on, have a good day! (Sorry Seline I had to do this) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Guest: I dare Raphael to swim in a pool of Cockroaches in front of all the characters of TMNT 2012.

Wolf: Yeeeeaaahhh... Raph will kinda kill me if I do that.

Ellie: Sure as shell.

Pop: Do it! I know exactly where to plan your funeral.

Wolf: Geez thats reasurring.

Mikey: I have a video of me pranking him using cockroaches... will that work?

Leo: Roll the video!

Wolf: *grumbles* Thats my line.

 _3:27 am Thursday Morning._

 _Mikey slipped into Rapheals room carrying ,what appeared to be, a cockroach. The reason Michelangelo was pulling this prank on his brother was because Raph had been a jerk to him all day._

 _"Say hello to Mr Roach Raphie,"_

 _Mikey slipped the roach onto Raphs forehead and snuck out. He was given his reward when he heard a girly scream from the red banded turtles room._

 _"Mission accomplised,"_

 _He smirked before falling fast asleep._

 _End of video_

Raph was glowing with anger and turned towards Mikey who ,suprisingly, didn't move.

Raph: GET HERE YOU! *tackles Mikey who doesn't make an effort to fight back*

Ellie: STOP! *everyone turns to her except Mikey* That isn't the real Mikey.

Pop: *goes over to Raph and pokes Mikeys head which falls off* Yep he was stolen.

Wolf: He was... KIDNAPPED! DUN DUN DUN.

Everyone: *glares at her*

Wolf: Yeah... bye!

 **So that was the first proper chapter of TMNT Q/A/D! Also anyone can pretend to be Mikeys kidnapper just write down some questions on your review or PM in case you aren't picked. See ya soon!**


	3. Food, girlfriends and alot of vomit

soundwave* in a dark cellar with many chains hanging from the ceiling, a lone shadow was torturing a poor innocent turtle using the worst method in existence... Tickle torture

soundwave: if you don't answer my questions then serious consequences will come to you * holds up the feather*

Mikey: You wouldn't dare...

sounwave: answer these questions and I may allow you to leave my grasp

Mikey: Awesome thanks!

1\. Who is your favorite brother? (u can only choose one brother because then I can torture that one)

Mikey: Errrrm... ELLIE!

2\. What if you found out your whole life was a lie and you realize that the ones u think are bad are actually good and the ones you thought were good are actually the bad guys?

Mikey: You're making my brain melt.

3\. You and some friends went to play at Bobby's beach and bring anything you want but: Casey cannot bring his hockey stick, April cannot take rodents with her but Raph can, Donnie cannot bring katana blades but Leo cannot, though Leo can bring lunch, you can bring macaroni and Casey can bring the cheese. Why can only certain people carry these items while others can't?

Mikey: Because you're a sycho dude!

soundwave: After answering these questions, you are allowed to leave you grasp... But I never said you could go home, others may want to have fun with you for a while. It's great to be a turtle is it not? ;)

Wolf: *appears* Come on Mikey back to the sewers, you can play again next chapter.

At the sewers

Wolf: *drags in a crying Mikey* Seriously that guy was weird.

Raph: *hugs Mikey* Its okay baby bro.

Seline: *appears again* Before you say that I'm his kidnapper... I'M NOT! Sure, I've killed heaps of people and kidnapped them, but I didn't do it this time!

Wolf: No! No we didn't suspect you! *hides truth machine.

Seline: Thank you for believing me! Anyway, this time it's the dares! But first, Leo, Courtney's going to be okay... And no... You can't see her cause she won't accept you to come in. First dare! Donnie, prank call Amity on Wolf's phone and pretend to be her. Here's her number. *gives Donnie a piece of paper*

Wolf: *glares* You break my phone and your dead turtle!

Donnie: *gulps and starts calling Amity* *does girly voice* Omg! Hi Amity guess what! My house team came second yesterday!

Amity: *face palms* Dude... I'll plan your funeral Donnie. *ends call*

Donnie: *face turns white* M-my funeral w-what does she mean?

Wolf: *eyes go white* TONIGHT YOU DIE DONATELLO!

Donnie: AHHH

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _Due to Wolf almost killing Donnie we have to go to a break! Stay safe cause there is a angry Wolf out there!_ _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ Donnie: *glares at Wolf* What is WRONG WITH YOU?!

Wolf: *shrugs* Everything.

Seline: If Mikey, the real one, is here, go and apoligize to Dakota for screaming through the movie. Also, as soon as you answered my question, I knew that wasn't you cause you and Dakota saw Doctor Strange!

Mikey: Hey I've just been tortured! But fine I'll go apologise.

At Dakota's house

Dakota: *opens the door and see's Mikey* Eh-hem! I'm expecting an apology!

Mikey: *hugs her* I'm sorry I just get scared really easily and-

Dakota: *Kisses him* I know just next time remind me to bring some ear plugs.

Back at the questiones room.

Seline: Leo, this is a nice dare for you, go to the hospital and give Courtney anything you want!

Leo: R-really I can do that? BYE!

At the hospital

Courtney: *sighs* I wish Leo was here...

Leo: *walks in* I guess wishes really can come true.

Courtney: *folds arms* I'm glad your her and all but I'm expecting a gift!

Leo: Right! *pulls out photo album* This is filled with pictures full of our best times together.

Wolf: *appears behind Leo* Come on sappy time to go.

Leo: Bye Courtney! *waves and disappears*

Back at the questionies Room

Seline: Raph, I dare you to... Spar me!

Raph: Oh it is on little girl!

*Raph and Seline spar for a while, Seline comes out victorious as always*

Mikey: Don't be sad Raphie! You can still beat me.

Raph: *growls*

Seline: I win! Anyway, Wolf, Pop, and Ellie, I dare you to? What to dare you to? I know! An eating contest! I'm starved... Ready? Go!

Leo: Okay ready, steady... GO!

Girls: *stuff their faces*

Wolf: *vomits* I'm out! Seriously I don't know how people do these!

Ellie: *vomits on Donnie* I think I puked up my intestines.

Donnie: *shoves her away* Gross... just... gross.

Seline: *has one pizza left and takes a bite* Did Mikey make this? *pukes*

Leo: That means... Popcorn won!

Pop: Yep I am the master. Now ladies lets all go and vomit. *Runs to the bathroom*

Seline: Delish well except for the vomiting! Well, see ya! *is taken away by a fire storm*

Wolf: FIRE! *sits next to it happily*

Dash: Heya! Orange Dash here! How y'all doing everybody?

Wolf: I'm excited.

Mikey: I'm awesome as usual.

Pop: I'm not doing bad... as long as I don't see another doughnut for the rest of the day.

Raph: *sticks a doughnut in front of Pop*

Pop: *pukes*

Raph: Now I feel good.

Dash: Leo if you had to save one brother who would it be?

Leo: Raph because if I saved him then he'd help me save Donnie and Mikey cause he'd be really angry.

Ellie: What if the girls were there?

Leo: ... NEXT QUESTION!

Dash: Raph could you tell the story of how you got that crack in your plastron?

Raph: No

Wolf: *elbows Raph* Be polite dude or I'll give Mikey Chompy.

Raph: *glares at Wolf* Fine! So we were playing hide and seek, me and Mikey were hiding on a ledge that was up high. Mikey was scared and started hugging me so I... pushed him. He grabbed onto me as we fell and we were knocked unconcious when we hit the ground. When we woke up I had a crack in my plastron and Mikey had a broken leg. It reminds me that no matter how annoying my brothers get I should never take things to far.

Ellie: *wipes tear* That was beautiful Raphie.

Raph: *growls*

Dash: Donnie tell me something sciency. Or litreally your favourite invention so far.

Donnie: I love the t-phone because its one of my first inventions and we still use them.

Mikey: And _I_ named them.

Dash: *hugs Mikey tightly* Hey dude, did ya know you're my favourite turtle!

Pop: *whispers* I didn't know that.

Dash: Its true. So, I would like to ask you whats your favourite thing to cook?

Mikey: Probably my Pizza Noodle soup 'cause it reminds me of when I first met Leatherhead.

Ellie: Its actually not bad I've tried it.

Dash: Thats all for now! ~Dash out

Hunter: Has Leo ever done something crazy bad behind your backs?

Wolf: Yes! There was the episo-

Donnie: What do you mean episode?

Wolf: Err... SMOKEBOMB! *throws smokebomb and disappears*

Ellie: Okay so yes Leo has, remember when he worked with Karai behind our backs guys?

Hunter: Have you guys ever switched masks to mess with Splinter?

Turtles: Yes

Hunter: I gotta go. Bye!

Wolf: *appears again* Okay I'm back wheres Hunter?

Pop: Dead...

Ellie: No he isn't.

Mikey: *waves rapidly* SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!

Raph: *lunges at Mikey* Why are you so HYPER!

Wolf:

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **Wow this is my longest chapter yet! Thank you to all the amazing questionees... I really don't know if that is a word. Anyways BYE! *throws smokebomb and disappears*** **-Wolf**


	4. Old faces, New faces

Seline: Mikey... Come here please... *points to a burnt spot on the floor*

Mikey: *comes*

Seline: Great! Avery, can you take Mikey down there and torture him! Thanks!

Mikey: Wait what-

fire pulls up from underneath Mikey and opens up to the bowels of the underworld*

Mikey: AHHHH! *jumps out of the way but pulls Seline in* Whoops...

Seline: You'll regret that turtle!

the portal closes and Amity appears*

Amity: Okay, what happened?

Donnie: H-hi Amity y-you look-k v-very...

Raph: *slaps a hand over his mouth* What Loverboy is trying to say is Seline was playing a prank on Mikey-

Mikey: HEY! That was so not a prank!

Raph: -and tried to suck him into the underworld. But it backfired and now she's there.

Amity: Wait, so Seline's in the 'underworld'?

Raph: Thats what I just said.

Amity: Well, I guess I'm taking her place till she comes back! Leo, why on earth would you go behind your brothers backs and break their trust?!

Leo: Hey Karai's our family to and I had to at least be there to make sure she didn't do anything crazy.

Amity: That makes total sense! Not. Mikey, was the underworld, from what you saw, scary?

Mikey: Dude it was horrible! It had lava waterfalls and hellstone and a big wall of flesh-

Wolf: Mikey we aren't talking about the Terraria underworld.

Amity: Donnie, I planned your funeral, so, where would you like to die? *pulls out a bag full of weapons, and a bloody axe falls out*

Donnie: *gulps* I-I'm sure W-W-Wolf was-s just j-joking... r-right?

Wolf: I may be crazy but I not everything I do is a joke. *eyes go white*

Pop: *grabs her* Donnie did you have to get her mad?! You know she's worse that Raph and Ellie!

Ellie and Raph: Hey!

Amity: *huffs* Raph... What does Seline SEE in you?

Ellie: *imitates Seline* Oh Raph has such huge muscles! He's so hot!

Leo, Raph, Wolf and Donnie: *glares*

Mikey: Will she torture me if I laugh?

Wolf: Look, usually I love imitations but do you have any idea about what way Seline is going to kill you!

Amity: Final question! Wolf, Pop, Ellie, can you wait till Christmas?

Wolf, Pop and Ellie: *dance around* NO.WE.CAN'T

Amity: I CAN'T! Anyway, Bai! *taps something on her phone, and a jet picks her up*

Donnie: B-bye Amity!

~~~~~~~~~~

Lightshine: * walks in and tackles all four turtles* OMG OMG I FINALLY MEET U GUYS!

Wolf: DUDE! That was my reaction to!

Raph: *struggles* Too... huggy!

Lightshine: ...i drank too much coffee, dont judge while judging.

Leo: No its okay we're used to it. Once Mikey drank coffee... I thought it was the end of the world.

Mikey: *glares at Leo*

Lightshine: Why did u switch masks,how did that end up?

Donnie: *rubs arm* We kiiiiinnda started crying cause we thought he didn't recognise us as ourselves.

Wolf: Have you seen the comic about it? *shows a strip of paper*

Turtles: *eyes widen and cheeks turn scarlet in embarrassment*

Lightshine:We know how two brothers rooms look like,but what about Leo and Donnie?

Pop: We can't say they never let us girls in.

Leo: My room is quite clean and I have a Space Heroes poster on the wall as well as lots of pictures of my family.

Donnie: I have project ideas littered all over the walls and floors, like Leo I have lots of pictures of my family.

Lightshine: Has Leo ever had a companion? (Mikey has Ice Cream Kitty, Raph had Slash and now has Chompy and Donnie has Metalhead [so to speak] )

Leo: Well Ice Cream Kitty is kind of a shared family pet but at the end of the day she belongs to Mikey.

Pop and Ellie: What about our pet?

Wolf: We'll explain that later.

Lightshine: BYEEEEEEE, GOTTA GO DRINK MORE COFFEEEEEEEEE! *mutters* Or something like that.

Wolf: *sighs* Its like looking at myself in the playground.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dash: *leaps in and tackles Mikey into a hug* Am I so glad to see you! *Grins* And all of you too.

Mikey: Hi Dash!

Wolf: Hi!

Ellie: Sup.

Raph: *sarcastic* I'm so happy we have another Mikey lover here.

Dash: For everyone, tell me what your favorite childhood memory was.

Mikey: CAN I DO MINE PLEEEEAAASSSE!

Leo: Yes Mikey you can do yours.

Mikey: Before we came up to the surface Sensei always went on trips to get us toys and food. Then on our 5th Mutation day he gave me some art supplies! I spent the whole day drawing and since then I have drew many things!

Wolf: I really need to take art lessons from you cause I'm good but not awesome.

Dash: To Mikey, why did you bake an algae cake back then on Mutation Day?

Mikey: It was all I had and I just wanted to do something for my bro's.

Donnie: *hugs him* And thats why you're the best baby bro we could ever ask for!

Dash: To turtles, how come you guys just ate algae for quite awhile?

Leo: Its was the only thing edible at the time.

Dash: Well, that's all! *Skips away* See you all later!

Turtles and Girls: Bye!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

???: SMOKEBOMB!! *Huge cloud of gray smoke appears, making everyone gag* Oops... stinkbomb... my bad... *A girl walks out, slightly shorter than Mikey with a green kunoichu outfit with (fake) cat ears and tail with black eyes, black hair and tammed skin* Sorry, again... Totally my bad! I really need to label these things... Don't worry! The smell should be gone in about one or two... hours... Anyway, let's forget about that! I am Haruka and I gots questions! Yaaaay!

Wolf: Hiya Haruka! Here I have some spare smokebombs. *hands over 20 smokebombs*

Haruka: So anyway, first off, Leo I'm so happy your dating Courtney and not Karai! Yay! She's a much better influence anyway! *Nods firmly*

Leo: *sighs dreamily* Courtneys perfect, her hair, her figure, her-

Ellie: Ok stop now lover boy 'cause Mikey, Pop and Wolf do not need to hear that.

Haruka: Ok, so Raph can I hold Chompy?

Raph: *pulls Chompy close to him* What NO!

Haruka: *totally ignores Raph saying no and takes Chompy anyway* Awwwww! His sooooo cut- Hey! *Narrowly dodges a fireball coming straight for her head*

Wolf: *smiles guiltily* Raph told me to.

Haruka: N-nevermind... *Gives Chompy back* Ok, so anyway, are you guys ever going to Murakami's again? I miss the pizza gyouza fights you had!

Pop: We went there yesterday and forget fights we had an all out WAR! Which I might add I won.

Haruka: Mikey? *grins* You're the cutest turtle ever, Chompy's the cutest alien turtle but your the cutest turtle! Hands down! So... You deserve... *Brings out a water balloon shooter bazooka* You don't really use water balloons anymore so I thought you just needed a better weapon in your arsenal! *smiles almost evilly and whispers* You wouldn't mind testing it out later... Would you? *Grins widely*

Donnie, Leo and Raph: *run out the room* THE WORLD IS ENDING!

Wolf: *drools and stares at the bazooka* Can I... see it?

Mikey: *hands it over* Give it back though.

Ellie and Pop: *look at each other, nod and run to the other turtles*

Haruka: April! How does it feel to finally be a kunoichi? Do you ever look back at your first training session with the turtles and realize just how far you've gotten? Cause, wow, your amazing now! Well, not like you weren't before you're just... Even more awesome! *grins*

April: *walks in with Casey* Wolf! This is the fourth chapter... you said we could be here at the first chapter! *glares*

Wolf: SMOKEBOMB! *throws down smokebomb and disappears*

April: *sighs* Anyway it does feel amazing knowing that I can now properly defend myself and when I do see how far I've came it shocks me to no ends!

Haruka: Ok, so I have only one teeny, weeny dare... *brings out huge sports themed cake* Will you go on a date with me Casey??? You're super awesome and definitely deserve more respect! So will you? You don't have to say yes but... It would be awesome if you said yes... *uses her kitten cat eyes* Pwease..?

Casey: *smirks* No one can resist the awesomness of Casey Jones!

Wolf: Shut up now or I'll lose the little respect I have for ya!

Casey: *glares at Wolf* I'll pick you up at 10 Haruka... or should I say babe?

Haruka: Well, I should probably go now but all of you are awesome sauce! *gives everyone a bone crushing hug, except IC kitty and Chompy who get not so crushing hugs* Anyway, bye everyone! *Uses a smokebomb and disappears with Casey*

the smokebomb turned out to be another stinkbomb...* Oops

Donnie: She seemed nice.

Ellie: Oooooooooo are you cheating on Amity!

Donnie: *growls* SHUT UP!

~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Guys I have a surprise!

Raph: It better not be another Harry Potter reading session 'cause that was dumb!

Wolf, Donnie, Leo: *gasp*

Donnie: How could you say such a thing?

Wolf: I know right? J.K Rowling is one of the best authors in the 21st Century.

Ellie: So whats the surprise?

Wolf: Right! So you guys know that the Christmas countdown is starting in... 2 days.

Everyone: *nods*

Wolf: For the next few chapters I'm going to bring in my Christmas OCs!

Raph: Great, more stupid prissy girls.

Girls: *tackle Raph* WHO'RE YOU CALLING PRISSY!

Mikey: Whelp thats the end of Raph, see you guys next chapter... you might not see Raph though.

 **Thats what Raph gets for calling the girls prissy! Seriously if anyone ever called me anything girly then I would blow up! Don't start getting ideas now people! I think this is my longest chapter so far! See ya next story whether its Split or You're never to old for Christmas! Byyyyeeee!**

 **-Wolf**

 **P.S The next chapter of You're Never To Old for Christmas is coming out on December 1st at the least, if not then, then most likely the 3rd. O_O**


	5. Mannequin Challenge!

Wolf: *runs in and frowns at them all* Dude when was I last here?

Donnie: Twelve days ago I think... what have you been doing?

Wolf: Singing, reading, counting house points, homework, watching movies.

Mikey: What did you watch?

Wolf: I watched Moana its AMAZING! People are saying its better than Frozen and I agree 'cause I don't like Frozen.

Mikey, Pop, April: *gasp*

Mikey: I know its Disney but NOTHING can beat Frozen.

Wolf: Dude Captain America Civil War is better than Frozen in my opinion.

Ellie: Err aren't we meant to be answering questions?

Wolf: Oh right!

*Dare walks in*

Dare: I dare Raph to read the Harty Potter books and watch all the movies. Ya better do it or go sleep with in tub of roaches!

Raph: Not cool man.

Wolf: *grabs Raph* HARRY POTTER TIME DUDES!

Raph: *comes back 1 week later with a bouncing Wolf* Ok I'll admit... they aren't bad.

Dare: I dare Leo to break Master Splinter's most expensive item, if you don't I'll tell shredder your weakness!

Leo: I don't know what would be more painful.

Pop: Guys grab some shovels we now gotta dig Leo's grave!

Dare: I dare Mikey listen to polka for the rest his life or no pizza for anyone anymore!

Mikey: *plugs in earphones and starts screaming* MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP! *sobs on the floor*

Raph: *hugs Mikey tightly* Its okay bro.

Wolf: *whispers* I don't know whether to enjoy this moment or kill Dare for doing this.

Dare: I dare donnie to break Casey's arm and legs or he will kiss April infront of you!

April: Seriously I never had this problem in Primary School.

Donnie: I don't hate Casey so he'll have to do it. *turns away*

Wolf: NO! *pushes Casey out of the room* I will not permit Capril.

Dare: I dare Wolf to break all of Popcorn's bones and replace them with Mr Potato's head and plastic body parts.

Wolf: Dude I'm heartless but not completely heartless. I drew it though! *shows a picture of Mr Potato with blond hair*

Pop: That isn't bad.

Dare: April I dare you to dye your hair purple or I'll cut it all off!

Wolf: I'm sorry that can't happen either but I drew Fanart of it! *shows them a drawing of April as a punk rocker*

April: Oooookay.

Dare: I dare Casey to scratch Raph's bike and paint Spike then frame Mikey! If you don't then I'll tell raph you say he stinks and he sucks at weight lifting and he's ugly!

Casey: *walks back in* Dude you shouldn't have said that while Raph was in the room.

Raph: *eyes go white and starts to chase Dare*

Dare: AHHHHHHH!

Wolf: Did he like us?

Leo: I have no clue...

*Guest walks in*

Guest: I dare all the characters of TMNT 2012 to do the Mannequin Challenge.

Wolf: Can we do it to? *points at herself Ellie and Pop*

Guest: Yes.

*A camera panned the area and we see Raph with Mikey in a headlock. Leo meditating with Master Splinter. Donnie and April hanging out in the lab. Casey and Ellie wrestling. Finally Pop and Wolf dancing.*

Wolf: *music stops and she moves again* That.Was.AWESOME!

Raph: I don't get how you can find standing still awesome.

Wolf: I find ending the chapter awesome because it means I don't have to stay and stare at your ugly face.

Raph: *growls and chases Wolf* COME HERE YOU!

Wolf: *running away* I REGRET NOTHING!

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Hi guys sorry for the wait I have been super busy! Remember if you want your questions answered either PM or Review, OCs are allowed! _BYYYYYEEEE!_**

 ** _Wolf: *still being chased* I DON'T REGRET IIIIIIITTTTTTT!_**


	6. Christmas Countdown!

Wolf: Jello dudes and dudettes.

Raph: *stares at Wolf* Yep she's finally cracked.

Wolf: Lighten up Mr Scrooge its nearly Christmas!

Mikey: Why haven't we got Christmas decorations?

*a blur enters the room and decorates it in the most amazing Christmas decorations you've ever seen. The blur slows down to reveal Seline in a reindeer onesie and is wearing a red nose*

Pop: That was very conveinient!

Ellie: You know what conveinient means?

Pop: Yeah it means... *looks at the ground* okay I don't know.

Seline: Hi! Sorry I haven't been here in a while, been dealing with my friends... One has cancer, another has a brain tumour, someone's going back to New Zealand, I have to wait all school holidays just to hear one lousy yes or no, and if it's a no it's going to be the best day ever! Plus, ya like the decorations?

Donnie, Leo, Wolf, Ellie: *gasp*

Mikey: Whats a brain tumour? And I love the decor.

Donnie: A brain tumor is a collection, or mass, of abnormal cells in your brain. Your skull, which encloses your brain, is very rigid. Any growth inside such a restricted space can cause problems. Brain tumors can be cancerous (malignant) or non-cancerous (benign)

Wolf: Basically its bad and sad *puts hand on Seline's shoulder* I hope they make it through, both of them. Also the decorations are AMAZING!

Seline: Anyway, first question, Wolf, can we do a secret Santa? How to do it is, plan out which chapter it's going to be, PM the people who regularly come on who they're secret Santa is, and, if you want to include the people who come on, tell them next chapter to tell them what they like and don't like. Simple!

Wolf: YES! YES! YES! Okay so if you want to be part of the secret Santa then just PM me asking whether you want to, I will PM you back once everything is ready and we will include the turtles.

Ellie: What about me, Pop, April and Casey?

Wolf: You guys can aswell. It will be the week of Christmas so still send questions and dares just PM me about secret Santa!

Seline: Next question, Raphie, where on Earth did Chompie go? He was in one episode!

Wolf: Don't kill me I won't spoil anything but Chompy was in Broken Foot, Earths Last Stand and The Ever Burning Fire!

Mikey: Chompy has also been playing with Ice Cream Kitty, they're friends but when they get competitive they get carried away.

Raph: Yeah but only because you and your cat always cheat!

Seline: Dare! Everyone, next chapter dress up as reindeer and Wolf dress up as Santa!

Bai my victims- uh... Friends! *blurs away while screaming* YOU HEARD NOTHING!

Wolf: I'm not making myself look fat guys, sorry! I'll be the kid/girl Santa instead!

Leo: Are you serious! Reindeer?

Pop: Dude loosen up a bit you should spend time with your family at Christmas! Even if it means looking stupid.

Mikey: Hey Raph you should be Rudolf!

Raph: *growls and chases Mikey*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Dare appears*

Dare: I see you refused answer my questions. You suck at this.

Leo: Your questions involved us hurting each other, badly.

Wolf: Dude, suck or not I enjoy this... you can't stop me from doing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lightshine who is now called Squa appeared*

Squa: Hi guys I'm back!

Wolf: Hi! Thanks for reviewing my other stories dudette!

Leo: You didn't drink alot of coffee again did you?

Ellie: Donnie drinks coffee as much as you train Leo, you should be able to identify whether she has had coffee or not.

Squa: Why are there bandages around you're arms?

Donnie: Master Splinter makes us wear them because certain areas of our skin are prone to getting rashes and the bandages stop them, also they prevent us from hurting our arms to seriously.

Squa: April, do u ever feel lonely because your the only girl in your group when Karai isn't here?

April: No, not really. The guys are like brothers and I have Ellie and Pop in this and New Allies.

Casey: Whats New Allies.

April: Wolf's new story.

Wolf: *sighs* I told you not to say anything! I haven't started it yet.

Squa: Since Kraang found the location of the lair, aren't you scared that they'll come invade again?

Leo: Donnie made new security measures around the lair so the Kraang can't locate us.

Squa: Since Mikey was in the Kraang dimension the longest, with the time differential thingy, going in and out, doesnt that make him the oldest?

Donnie: Well I researched this and found out that it didn't affect him because he was born in our world. The only reason it affected Leatherhead was because the Kraang experimented on him.

Pop: You researched that? I need to listen to you more.

Squa: Squa out! *disappears* (P.S I have no dares at the moment sorry!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~

CookieCrumble12 appears*

Cookie: Hiya Dudes and Dudettes I'm Cookie.

Wolf: Hiya Cookie! I've told the guys all about you.

Raph: Great we have another Wolf *walks out*

Wolf: HOLD UP GRINCH! *drags him back*

Cookie: I dare Raph and Mikey to swap bodies for today.

Raph and Mikey: NO!

Pop and Ellie: *grin at them* _DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!_

Raph: No I'm not going into my brothers body!

Wolf: Yes you are. *clicks fingers and we see Raph and Mikey's brains change bodies*

Donnie: How did you do that?! It isn't even possible, according to the laws of science!

Mikey **(who's in Raph's body)** : Jeez Raph how much do you work out?

Raph **(who's in Mikey's body)** : You're tiny!

Leo: *laughing* This... is- amazing!

Raph **(who's in Mikey's body)** : WOLF GET US OUT!

Wolf: You have an hour left. *grins smugly and walks out, the others apart from Mikey following her*

Mikey: Why do our fans hate us?

Raph: I dunno little brother.

 _(The guys who does the transition voice from SpongeBob said)_

 _1 hour later_

Raph: Its good to be back in my own body.

Cookie: I dare Raph to eat 10 beetles.

Wolf: The people on I'm a Celebrity get me outta here do that... I think.

Raph: *groans and drops ten beetles into his mouth* ... crispy.

Cookie: See you dudes some other time! Bye! *disappears*

Raph: *mumbles* I hate your friends.

Wolf: *ignoring Raph* Another chapter done! See you guys soon!

Everyone: *waves*

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **That was honestly one of the most enjoyable chapters to write! I hope you guys enjoyed and remember! PM me or leave in a review whether you want to do secret Santa or not, I will give you your secret Santa and we will do it in 2 chapters time! Still ask questions though, and also tell me what you want! (This isn't real life this is vitiual so pretend gifts!) See ya guys next chapter! _BYYYYYYEEEEE!_**

 ** _Wolf: *jumping around* Secret Santa! Secret Santa! Secret Santa! Thank you Seline for the suggestion!_**


	7. Lady Leo

Wolf: *runs in wearing a Santa outfit and throws reindeer outfits at everyone* Yes I remembered the dare! So hurry up you lot!

Everyone: *walks out and comes back in with reindeer outfits on*

Mikey: Raphie you should've been Rudolph!

Raph: Don't call me that!

Shady: *enters the lair with a sack full of presents in a Santa Halloween costume* Sorry about the costume, had to make it quick, either way, before we do the secret Santa, I got presents for everyone, Ellie and Pop, tell me what you want and I'll give it to you!

Pop: Anything? *dream cloud appears above her head and shows a popcorn tnt gun*

Ellie: *hits Pop* Do not ask for a Popcorn TNT cannon we remember what happened last time you got a cannon!

Pop: *pouts* Fine! Can I have a... Xbox 360!

Ellie: I'll have a punching bag please.

Shady*snaps her fingers and the presents for Pop and Ellie appear* Just what you wanted! Now Wolf, I got you... *lays down the present and it magically unfolds to hold a high-tech computer to help with writing any fanfiction* Like it?

Wolf: *eyes widen and hugs Shady* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Donnie: Woah! Thats the next generation... *goes of into a scientific speech*

Shady: Cool, Leo, this present be holds, *the present magically unfolds to reveal a new set of katanas*

Leo: OMG! THESE ARE SIGNED BY CAPTAIN RYAN! *goes into fangirl mode*

Raph: How are you the oldest?

Shady: Raphie, I put a lot of time and effort into this, so you better like it! *the present unfolds to reveal a bland black folder with a red spine*

Raph: It's just a folder?

Ellie: *whispers* Feel the love Raphie *smirks*

Raph: *growls*

Shady: Not just any folder, it's magical, it keeps track of what we have and haven't done together. It also says how much whatever we want to do will cost and if I'd like it.

Donnie: How is that scientifically possible! *goes into another rant*

Shady: Mikey, Amity and Courtney made this, *the present reveals a pizza maker*

Mikey: *gasps and grabs the gift* PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA! I want pepperoni, marshmellows, sausage, ham, cake *goes of into a rant about pizza*

Pop: Can I have one?

Shady: Donnie, *Amity jumps out of the present and hands Donnie a coffe machine like no one has ever seen before*

Donnie: Awesome! Thanks Shady and Amity! I hope you guys can come for Christmas!

Amity: Sorry Donnie, but I can't make it to Christmas, anyway, got to go, Bai! *kisses Donnie and teleports away*

Donnie: *face crumples but immediately brightens when he feels his cheek*

Shady: April and Casey, *Casey's present reveals a futuristic hokey stick and April's reveals an energy crystal that contains a hint of Shady's powers*

Casey: Epic! This will be the perfect tool for Casey Jones.

April: Thanks Shady! I hope I can use this to improve my powers!

Shady: Wolf, I'd love to be apart of the secret Santa and I'd love anything expensive and rare. Btw, whoever gets me as their secret Santa, I feel sorry! Bai! *floats away majestically*

Wolf: Bye Shady! I like your new name!

~~~~~~~~~

*guest walks in*

Guest: I dare Leo to go through 4 weeks without watching any episodes of Space Heroes if he can't go through 4 weeks or he watches Space Heroes he has to wear a lady nightgown and pink lipstick in front of everyone even karai.

Leo: WHAT! NO!

Wolf: *shrugs* You do it or you don't do it.

Leo: *grabs lady nightgown and puts it on. He walks on the stage* There.

Everyone: *laughs*

Leo: *mutters* At least Courtney won't see this.

Pop: *smirks* Oh reaaallly?

Leo: *growls and chases Pop*

Wolf: And thats what happens when you try to blackmail Leo. See you guys next chapter and remember its **SECRET SANTA**! PM me saying if you wanna do it or not then I'll give you your Secret Santa!


	8. Secret Santa!

Wolf: *runs in wearing a Rudolph outfit and has hollys strung in her hair* MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Ellie: Dude its 4 days after Christmas.

Wolf: Don't rain on my parade dude!

Shady: *enters the lair with a neatly wrapped chest and is wearing the cutest Santa outfit! Her hair is in a bun and has been dyed a lighter pink* Hello! I'm back and I have a beautiful present so I'll just plop it right here!

Pop: *stares at the gift* That is beautiful...

Shady: So Merry Christmas and have fun Senpai! *winks at Raph* Also, I dare everyone to sing the well known Christmas songs, It's beginning to look a lot like murder by Yandere dev and Yandere-chan is coming to town by Yandere dev! Merry Christmas to you all and have a great year of pummelling next year!

Leo: I didn't understand half of that...

Wolf: I'm sorry we couldn't do the dare I couldn't find the songs Shady so instead we'll sing-

Everyone: Merry Christmas and a Happy New year!

Wolf: *interrupts* We wish you a turtle Christmas, We wish you a turtle Christmas, We wish you a turtle Christmas-

Everyone Else: And a happy new year!

Wolf: Okay thats one present down 2 more to go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Hunter appears*

Hunter: Merry Christmas! So guys (yes that includes Wolf, Pop and Ellie) If you were to travel anywhere would it be?

Ellie and Raph: Canada!

Pop and Mikey: Brazil!

Donnie: France, I'd want to take Amity there because Paris is in France and its the city of love.

Leo and Wolf: Japan!

Hunter: If you could pick a career for yourself (still everyone) what would you choose?

Wolf: I'd want to be either an author, artist, youtuber or animationist.

Raph: *blinks* You think about this alot don't you? Anyway I would want to be a wrestler.

Mikey: I'd like to be an artist, dancer or youtuber!

Pop: You are pretty good at art! I'd wanna be a youtuber or free runner!

Ellie: Same as Pop really.

Donnie: I would like to be a scientist or engineer.

Leo: I would like to be a martial arts master!

Hunter: Leo you are my favorite and you inspire me to be just like you! Not being a stocker just setting to hard to reach goals!

Leo: *grins* Its nice to meet someone who isn't a Mikey lover or a Raph lover because they're the only ones we get!

Raph: *groans* Here we go again...

Hunter: So Emporer-Darlek or Shady as I like to call you. Love the name by the way. I got yoi the best gift ever! I hope you like it!

Wolf: Awesome! Let me put that under the tree *puts present under the tree*

Ellie: Why aren't we getting any presents?

Wolf: Errr we are, please don't say you forgot!

Ellie: *grins* I didn't.

Wolf: Okay so place all the presents under the tree.

Everyone: *places presents*

Mikey: *whines* Can we open the presents now?

Wolf: Yes you can!

*Mikey got an animation tablet off Donnie, Pop got a wolf cub off Mikey, Raph got an MP3 player of Pop, Leo got a book about the history of Japan off Raph, Ellie got an Xbox 1 off Leo, Donnie got a new laptop off Ellie*

Pop: *strokes the wolf cub* Awwwww she's so cute! I'm gonna call her... Slush! Thank you Mikey!

Mikey: *gasps* No way! You knew I was starting animation! Thanks Donnie your the best! *hugs Donnie*

Raph: *slightly smiles and nods at Pop* Thanks...

Wolf: *rolls her eyes*

Leo: *scans through the book* Thanks Raph it means alot.

Ellie: Yes! Thanks Leo I needed a new console!

Donnie: *examines the laptop* This is the new highly advanced technological laptop! Thanks Ellie!

Wolf: *wipes away imaginary tear* Awww you guys are so cute!

~~~~~~~

*Cookie appears*

Cookie: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Ellie: *mutters* Like I said it was four days ago.

Cookie: So I got a certain someone a super awesome gift that I'm going to place right here! *places gift under the tree* Okay I hope you guys got everything you wanted! Bye! *disappears*

~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Okay now its time to reveal the secret Santa's! *hands a present to Shady* There is a note look...

Note: It's a diamond blaster! For the one and only purpose of blasting and chasing Mikey! And a diamond bracelet to go with it... A girl needs her accessories! From Hunter.

Mikey: I don't like that gift...

Raph: I wish I had the blaster...

Pop: *glares at Raph* You're a meanie!

Wolf: *hands a present to Cookie* This is from Shady. *Cookie opens the present which reveals a replica of Mikey's skateboard signed by the Mikester himself*

Mikey: You're welcome dudette, at least someone appreciates me!

Wolf: *ignores Mikey* And finally Hunter, this is from Cookie. *hands over present which is a TMNT Beanie signed by the turtles*

Leo: Sorry about the sloppy handwriting it was kinda hard to write on a hat...

Raph: *snorts* You're the only person who would care about that.

Wolf: I can't wait to find out if them three liked their presents! Merry Christmas guys and a Happy New Year!

Ellie: IT WAS FOUR DAYS AGO!

Everyone: See ya!

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 ***peeks head out of door* Hi... so I'm sorry this is out late I have been busy with my family and have only had the chance to finish this chapter now. I hope you guys had a lovely Christmas and if you don't celebrate it then I hope you had a lovely December 25th! Bye guys I will see you in 2017!**

 **-Wolf!**


	9. Our Worst Fears (Wolf's, Ellie's, Pop's)

Wolf: *runs in with a completely new look. She now has orange hair and 3 black slash marks on her face. Instead of human hands and feet she has wolf hands and feet as well as a light-blue bushy wolf tail and light-blue wolf ears. She is wearing dark blue jeans and a yellow hoodie.* WHATSUP QAD!

Raph: What the heck happened to you?!

Wolf: I decided I wanted to look like my user name!

Donnie: *mutters* Yeah 'cause that makes total sense.

Shady: *comes out wearing the diamond bracelet Hunter gave her and an Australian flag dress as well as blue thongs (flip flops for the Americans), and her hair is now a neon pink and is in, a loose plait. She's also wearing sunglasses* Hey guys! Wolf, it's alright that you couldn't do the dares! But... As punishment for not doing the dares... I must use this blaster, *pulls out blaster she got from Hunter* to blast you all. Now prepare to die! *demonic voice and evil laughter*

Leo: Whats wrong with her?

Wolf: What do you mean? She's acting completely normal.

Shady: Sorry about that... Been a while. First question! Leo, Donnie, Mikey, remember when this weird, Kraang creature pretending to be April's mum did something to you guys? What did that thing do?

Mikey: It made me sit in the bathroom for hours...

Raph: *shivers* I'll never forget seeing that much puke...

Shady: Was it scary?

Leo, Donnie, Mikey: Yes *shiver*

Shady: Okay, well Pop, Ellie, and Wolf, I dare you to tell everyone your worst fears!

Wolf: Okay well my worst-worst fear is spiders... them things will haunt my forever *shivers*

Pop: I HATE the dark and dolls... *shivers* Oh! And Dementors!

Mikey: I know right? They're horrid!

Raph: *face palms*

Ellie: Okay well my worst fear is probably death. I know and have experienced some of the ways to die and want to keep my family safe from that.

Donnie: Wait... if you've experienced ways to die then how are you here?

Ellie: Us humanomics are immortal. We only die of old age or from another humanomic killing us.

Shady: Weird... Anyway, Wolf, I'm making a new story that has never been done before! It's where we can read about the dates! Crazy new right?

Wolf: I'm making a few new stories too! Today me and my best friend made up loads of horror stories which I will be publishing! *laughs evilly*

Shady: Okay... bai! *disappears*

Hunter: *appears* Thanks for the gift Cookie I really appreciate it ;-) That was AWSOME don't worry about I'm sorry I didn't read the story on time we're even. *disappears*

Everyone: *blinks*

Wolf: Well QAD'S back for 2017! Bye guys!

Everyone: *waves goodbye*

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Yay! First chapter of QAD in 2017! Sorry for the craziness on my account at the moment, things will be back on track soon and I have a lot of stories that you guys will like! BYYYEEE!**

 **-Wolf**


	10. Day in court Authors Note

Wargish Boromir Fan: Oh, the hypocrisy of trying to set rules when you can't follow the site rules... Take this to a forum, if you want to play truth or dare/twenty questions. The story section is for stories that you have written, not interactive games in which your reviewers use more imagination than you do or scripts. If you need help transferring content, you can contact me and I'll walk you through the process. But please get this to a forum and delete this copy, because it will get reported as is. Good luck.

 **Wolf: Thats the reason for this chapter. This is the last time we'll be seeing TMNT QAD this way for awhile. My first thought was to rebel, and ignore these people but then I realised that QAD will get taken down, and that would just be the worst thing ever. So for now TMNT QAD will be on a forum which you can find in my account. I'm trying to find some way to dodge these rules and guidelines so I can continue QAD but for now I don't know. Hopefully this will be back to some-what normality soon. I am however still answering all your questions and dares this chapter for you guys so enjoy...**

 _Guest: I dare Xever and Bradford to make a fool of themselves in front of Shredder by wearing pink pyjamas and for them to be painfully beaten up by Shredder afterwards.(and they got to do it)_

 _Rahzar: WHAT?! NO!_

 _Wolf: *shrugs* You signed the contract._

 _Rahzar and Fishface: *standing on a stage wearing pink pj's* Sorry Master Shredder._

 _Shredder: *hisses* Insolent fools. *the sound of someone getting hurt*_

 _Guest 2: I dare Leo, Raph, Donnie and Splinter to eat one of Mikey's gross pizza's.(and they got to eat it)._

 _Splinter: I did not sign the contract, however I'm sure my son's would love to do your bidding. *grins mischeviously*_

 _Leo, Raph, Donnie: *eat Mikey's pizza and puke afterwards*_

 _Cookie: *appears* Hi!_

 _Wolf: Hi Cookie!_

 _Mikey: Hey dudette!_

 _Ellie: Sup_

 _Pop: Hiya!_

 _Cookie: I dare Leo to do whatever Mikey says for a whole chapter of TMNT QAD._

 _Leo: Do you hate me?_

 _Mikey: She clearly loves me! Leo bring me some pizza gyoza!_

 _Leo: *groans* I'll be back in an hour. *runs out*_

 _Cookie: I dare Donnie to not be able to enter his lab for a whole chapter of TMNT QAD!_

 _Donnie: WHAT?! *sighs* Fine but the non of the guys are allowed in their either!_

 _Cookie: I dare Mikey to paint his pizza black and then eat it I dare Raph to say five truthful compliments to Ellie and Pop!_

 _Mikey: WHAT! But thats like... looking down on the whole pizza universe!_

 _Wolf: You have to do it!_

 _Mikey: *paints his pizza black* I'm sorry great pizza._

 _Raph: Oh god... I'll start with Pop first then. *turns to Pop* You always look on the bright side, you help protect my family, you're a good friend, you're a good dancer and... you're a lovely little sister. *blushes*_

 _Mikey: *pouts* Why don't you ever be like that to me?_

 _Raph: *ignores Mikey* Ellie... you're a nice person, you protect me and my brothers, you help me with my anger issues, you play the guitar dead well and... you are an amazing big sister. *blushes even redder*_

 _Cookie: Questions! Mikey what are you gonna make Leo do?_

 _Leo: *runs in panting* Here- are the pizza gyozas. *hands the bag to Mikey and collapses on the couch*_

 _Mikey: I guess that answers your question!_

 _Cookie: Donnie when did you first develop feelings for April? (If this is too personal don't answer) Raph when did you first start being afraid of bugs? Leo how do you feel about being the oldest sibling? Do you feel like that you have more pressure on you?_

 _Donnie: Don't worry I don't mind! When I first set eyes on April I immediately fell in love. *whispers* Don't tell Amity I said that!_

 _Raph: I dunno, since the age of 5 I guess?_

 _Leo: Its a blessing and a curse having three different little brothers... I sometimes feel the pressure but then I try to remember the happier things in life!_

 _Cookie: Bye guys! *disappears*_

 _Wolf: Bye!_

Shady: *appears with Courtney and Amity* Hey guys, I'm here with Courtney and Amity.

Mikey: Where's Dakota?

Courtney: She's um... She's... In...

Amity: Court?

Shady: She's in for murder...

Wolf: Sweet old Dakota!? Murder!?

Shady: I know!

Amity: We couldn't believe it!

Courtney: Guys. *is looking at her phone* She's asked the court if WE could be the jury.

Shady: We have to prove she's not guilty!

 _At Court..._

Dakota: *see's everyone* Guys! Over here!

Mikey: *runs and hugs Dakota* We're going to prove you innocent.

Ellie: *looks around* Guys... where's the court?

Everyone: *looks around*

Leo: Well who's gonna be the Judge then.

Wolf: *puts white wig on her head and grabs a hammer* Its my time...

 _A few minutes later..._

Wolf: ORDER ORDER! *bangs hammer which breaks the table* Oh...

Raph: *snorts* That went well.

Wolf: *ignores Raph* Miss Dakota today you killed 10 innocent bystanders so I therefore call you guilty! *bangs hammer on the floor*

Dakota: What?! No I'm not the criminal... it was Shady!

Wolf: So you're telling me... Shady framed you for killing all those people when you're really innocent and this is like what happened with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew in Harry Potter?

Dakota: Y-yes...

Wolf: *shrugs* You're guilty anyway.

Queen of Hearts: OFF WITH HER HEAD!

Wolf: THIS ISN'T EVEN YOUR FANDOM!!!

Courtney: Please let Dakota go!

Wolf: Whatever *snaps her fingers and Dakota vanishes.

 _Back at the lair..._

Amity: That went well, Dakota's gone home and so should we...

Shady: I'll stay! So... Sorry about last chapter, it's been so long since I've done it and I had such a thrill, and today, I got that in the court!

Wolf: What was all that about anyway, I'm still dead confused.

Shady: What I mean is, Dakota did kill those people, they were innocent bystanders. And we all let a criminal on the loose.

Mikey: Wait... MY GIRLFRIEND'S A MURDERER?!

Shady: She used us. And now, I'm going to use you. *snaps her fingers and everyone appears in a cage. Malei and Gracie appear in one too*

Malei: Donnie!

Gracie: Leo!

Shady*slaps duck tape onto their mouths and wrap their hands in rope* I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CANNOT BE WITH THEM UNTIL YOU STOP BEING A SL* AND A B* GOT IT!?

Wolf: *changes rating to K* Okay back with the story...

Gracie: MMMMM! MMMMM! (Your crazy! You even locked your boyfriend in a cage!)

Shady: Your right! *snaps fingers and Raph's cage dissapears* Your going to help me kill these two, or I make you watch the brutal murder of your brothers... Ha ha ha ha hah hah ahah ah! *slightly goes insane*

Wolf: Hey! Why am I in a cage I'm the author?! Seriously this is the most confusing thing ever!

Raph: So I either have to kill these two *point at Malei and Gracie* Or you kill my brothers.

Leo and Donnie: *look at Malei and Gracie* Where did you two go?!

Mikey and Pop: We wanna go home!

Ellie: LET ME OUT!!!

Wolf: Errr... to be continued in the forum!

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **So... welcome back. Yes this is a pretty bad chapter to move QAD to a forum on but I promise it'll be back to normal soon! The forum is called** **TMNT QAD (Brand new!) hopefully it won't stay on a forum forever but if you want to ask questions or dares then you have to go on there. See ya on the forum! _BYE!_**

 _ **-Wolf**_

 **P.S Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far I'm truly grateful and I hope we can get QAD back to normal soon!**


End file.
